<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fake Kidnapping- Fan-Snippets for 'A Soft Kidnapping' by Dragaeth, Kushimani, Occamaestro, wybiebat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646579">A Fake Kidnapping- Fan-Snippets for 'A Soft Kidnapping'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth'>Dragaeth</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushimani/pseuds/Kushimani'>Kushimani</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro'>Occamaestro</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiebat/pseuds/wybiebat'>wybiebat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Soft Kidnapping &amp; Add-ons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:kek:, A Soft Kidnapping snippets, But also, Cannibalism, Chickies - Freeform, Cute, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Snippets, all non-canon, the first two snippets are evil, we love kushi here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushimani/pseuds/Kushimani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiebat/pseuds/wybiebat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-canon snippets (even if written by the author yes) from Kushimani's discord server</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Soft Kidnapping &amp; Add-ons [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kitchen Cannibalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushimani/gifts">Kushimani</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373480">A Soft Kidnapping</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushimani/pseuds/Kushimani">Kushimani</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The discord server link: https://discord.gg/sNEHfkfP2e</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>harry: 👁👄👁<br/>tom: &gt;:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(older harry) “hey tom! sorry i’m home late” harry walks into their kitchen, seeing tom cooking a wonderful smelling stew. “who are you cooking today?” harry laughed lightly, as he snuck his arms around toms waist and laid his head gently on tom’s shoulder.<br/>
“smith really needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut” tom answered. harry froze. tom twisted his head to look at harry and smiled, “you didn’t wonder why smith hasn’t been at work recently?” and popped a cube of meat into harry’s dumbfounded mouth. it was delicious. harry wanted to throw up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It Wasn't a Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's some uhh pain and death here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(After ch 13)</p><p>----<br/>Harry saw his mama. And he was going to get to her, get hugs, snugs, everything Tom gave him...but from his mama! And he could be big all the time!</p><p>He swerved off Tom, flopping onto the floor. That hurt. But the euphoric adrenaline kept him from stopping as he inched himself closer to mama, yelling for her attention, words coming out as hisses. </p><p>The loud hissing got Lily's attention, however, and she turned around to face a snake that was rapidly approaching her. </p><p>"Gah!" She yelped, flinching away before her foot stomped over the snake's body. Hard. She panted, slowly raising her head to observe her surroundings and noticed a boy, staring at her, blood drained from his face with his mouth agape. </p><p>Oh no. Was that his pet? She glanced down at her foot, lifting it back up. There was no saving it, she thought as she observed the flat body, blood smeared on ground. </p><p>Hesitantly, she approached the boy. He immediently straightened as she said, "Sorry, was that your pet? It really frightened me, I- is there a way I could compensate you?"</p><p>"No, no, it's. Don't talk to me," the boy resoluted, vibrating with rage or grief, or both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do this instead of updating my fics yes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Damn those Chickens!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Fluff Snippet written by Occamaestro. It's getting cold and so Harry needs to bring the chickies inside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The chickies are cold."</p><p>Tom sighed, propping the small child onto the island counter and sliding off the first of the jackets. </p><p>Summer had given in to autumn way quicker than what Tom expected, and, once he had told Harry the weather was only going to get colder, Harry'd practically run outside to gather the chickens before the arctic winds hit. </p><p>Tom had tried to persuade him otherwise, saying that the warming charms would prevent them from freezing, but Harry wouldn't hear any of it. Tom had sighed then, aware of the fact that Harry would do it with or without his permission; the best he could do was dress harry in several jumpers and jackets and hope for the best. </p><p>Harry had practically scoffed at the sweaters, saying that his love for his chickies would keep him warm, but he'd taken them all the same. </p><p>Even now as the chickens lay cheeping in harry's scarf, harry was acting nonchalant, though his red ice cold cheeks told a different story.</p><p>Tom pretended to buy it, but as Harry buried into him, shivers wracking through his body, he felt a rush of anger.</p><p>He turned his head to glare at them. Damn those chickens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kushimani Snippet 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Older Hawwy(18) and Tom(idek and i'm too lazy to count)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom ran his fingers through Harry's hair, before wrapping his arms around the shorter male's waist and resting his chin upon Harry's head. He ignored Harry's tenseness.</p><p>"Tom, <em>let me go."</em> Harry said slowly, and Tom could almost feel the boy's rage. Of course, it's not every day you find out you were kidnapped right out from under your family's noses, and that they loved you, despite what you've been told for years.</p><p>"Darling, why don't we just talk about this?" Tom purred, lifting his head, then cupping Harry's cheek and angling it to the side. He leaned in-</p><p><em>Smack</em>.</p><p>Tom blinked, shocked. His cheek stung from where he had been struck. By <em>Harry</em>.</p><p><em>Harry</em>, whom he had practically raised. Harry, whom he shared a bed with for years, and shared nearly every part of his life with. Harry, whom he <em>trusted</em>.</p><p>His eyes narrowed, red glinting in the dim lighting of the living room. The fireplace crackled, the only noise in the silence.</p><p>"You must be exhausted, Harry. Come back to bed, and we'll speak of this in the morning." Tom said, voice deceptively soft.</p><p>The only reply he got was an enraged snarl, and the smaller boy launching himself at Tom. He was swiftly put to sleep with a well-placed spell, and Tom caught him before he could fall to the cold wooden floor.</p><p>He held Harry close, fingers digging into the soft flesh beneath the thin blue pajama shirt. Tom ignored the rage threatening to overflow.</p><p>His darling would come around eventually. Harry would see that only Tom could care for him the way he deserved.</p><p>He was <em>Tom's</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Treak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tom eat-"</p><p>Harry's stern face was the first thing Tom saw when he woke up from his unexpected nap. Truth be told, he'd passed out after chasing Harry around the cottage all of yesterday (harry's refused to put clothes on after his bath), but he wasnt going to tell Harry that. </p><p>Tom pushed away the awaiting spoon and tried to sit up, only to find the toddler was sitting on him. </p><p>"Harry please get off," Tom said, a bit of his normal command leaking into his tone. </p><p>This it seemed was the wrong thing to do. Harry's brow furrowed and his face started to scrunch up- as if to cry. Tom grew pale. </p><p>"no-no, its okay, i'll-" he glanced at the dripping spoon in somewhat disgusted trepidation, "I'll eat, i promise," </p><p>In the blink of an eye, Harry's expression turned into a smile, and he pushed the spoon into Tom's mouth.</p><p>Tom chewed on it very slowly. </p><p>"um-" Tom asked mid bite, "What is this, Harry?"</p><p>Harry tilted his head in confusion. </p><p>"its treak." </p><p>Tom glanced down at the now empty spoon in rising disgust. That had not been treacle tart. </p><p>"harry-" Tom said, giving him a strained smile, "where did you get that treak?" </p><p>"the chickies made it!"</p><p>Tom turned green. </p><p>Harry poked him.</p><p>"Tom?" </p><p>"Toooom?" he tried again.</p><p>"I was just joking you know, the chickies only helped a bit."</p><p>Somehow, this did nothing to help Tom's situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kushimani snippet 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sips tea*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry snuggled up closer to Tom, sniffling. Tom was <em>sick.</em> He kept coughing, and sneezing, and his face felt hot. Tom didn't even get out of bed that morning to make Harry breakfast, so now his tummy was growling.<br/>
<br/>
He was scared that Tom wouldn't get up again. It was already 3:47, and Tom had said nothing yet. Was he just sleeping? Or was he so sick he couldn't do anything?<br/>
<br/>
Harry stumbled out of bed, heading towards the bathroom across the hall. He needed to get a wet rag, and put it on Tom's forehead, like Tom did for Harry when he was sick.<br/>
<br/>
Harry stood on his tippy-toes, reaching for the rags on the shelf. He grabbed the bottom one successfully, and tugged it off.<br/>
<br/>
All of them came tumbling down, piling on the floor. Harry winced, but ignored them, taking the one rag to the sink. He would clean it up later.<br/>
<br/>
He wet the rag, wrung it out, and hurried back to Tom.<br/>
<br/>
Harry crawled onto the bed, shuffling onto the center where Tom was. He plopped the rag onto Tom's face. <em>Surely</em> it would help even faster if Tom's entire face was covered?<br/>
<br/>
He pressed a kiss to Tom's cloth-covered cheek, then shuffled off the bed again. He needed to make Tom food, so that he would get better quicker.<br/>
<br/>
In the kitchen, Harry pulled out the little stairs Tom conjured for Harry a year ago so that he could help. He used them to climb onto the counter, then began rummaging through the cabinets. Harry ignored the boxes that fell out and onto the counter or floor. He'd pick them up later.<br/>
<br/>
A few minutes later, Harry successfully grabbed the spaghetti package, and the glass jar of pasta sauce. He placed them on the counter, and shuffled back down onto his stool.<br/>
<br/>
Then, he began making spaghetti.</p>
<hr/><p>Harry pulled the wet cloth off Tom's face, patting Tom's cheek. The bowl of spaghetti was on the bed next to Harry's legs, tilting dangerously.<br/>
<br/>
"Tom. <em>Tom.</em> I made 'ghetti." He said, moving the spaghetti away for a moment. Again, it tilted dangerously. Harry began trying to sit Tom up, struggling as he did so. Eventually, he got Tom to sit up, back resting against a few pillows.<br/>
<br/>
Tom's eyes were still closed, but Harry heard him make a few noises of protest when Harry was struggling to get him to sit up, so he assumed Tom was awake.<br/>
<br/>
He put the bowl of spaghetti on his lap, completely unaware of how it had been about to tilt over and spill all over the sheets.<br/>
<br/>
"Tom, say <em>aaaah.</em>" He insisted, getting a spoonful of spaghetti. He prodded the spoon against Tom's lips, which reluctantly opened.<br/>
<br/>
The moment Tom swallowed, he began coughing violently, and Harry patted Tom's shoulder soothingly. The coughing abated after a moment, and Tom seemed to gather enough strength to speak.<br/>
<br/>
"Wh-what was that?" He gasped, and Harry scowled.<br/>
<br/>
"'Ghetti." Harry said, gathering another spoonful. Spaghetti was kind of like soup, right? Tom made Harry chicken soup when he was sick, so soup was good for sick people, therefore spaghetti was good for Tom.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Tha-</em>that was not spaghetti. Why was i-it hard, and small?" Tom's eyes cracked open, red orbs squinting at Harry.<br/>
<br/>
Harry huffed. "'Made it like you did, but crushed it, because Tom is sick and can't eat big food. I put it in a bowl, then kept hitting it with a spoon, then added sauce and stirred!" Harry said proudly, pressing the spoon against Tom's lips once more.</p><p><br/>
Tom turned his head away, and Harry pouted.<br/>
<br/>
"Harry, th-that's not how you make spaghetti. I'm not hungry." Tom insisted, and Harry's pout grew. Tom sighed. "I'm not hungry at all, darling. I'm just tired."<br/>
<br/>
Harry nodded slowly, and put the spaghetti down on the nightstand. It <em>was</em> spaghetti. No matter what Tom said.<br/>
<br/>
He snuggled against Tom's side, closing his eyes. "Will you be better soon?" Harry mumbled, feeling Tom shift so that he was lying down as well.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, Harry. I'll be better soon." Tom promised, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry smiled slightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay. Because I accidentally made a mess, and can't fix it." Harry admitted shyly, hiding his face in Tom's side.<br/>
<br/>
Tom just hummed, because <em>how much of a mess could a five year old make?</em></p>
<hr/><p>Tom stared at the mess in the kitchen a mere day later.<br/>
<br/>
It was chaos. The cabinets had been turned inside out, and everything was either on the floor, or on the counter.<br/>
<br/>
His brow twitched.<br/>
<br/>
"Harry," Tom began, but there was no answer. He turned, and glared at the backdoor, which was swinging shut.<br/>
<br/>
The brat had escaped. Tom was still weak from being sick, so he couldn't chase after Harry, but Harry was not getting any treacle tart for the next two months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kushimani snippet 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi bye</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry squirmed awkwardly, trying to distance himself a bit from Tom, but the larger male just pressed closer, the arm around his waist tightening. </p><p>Huffing, Harry resigned himself to another night of being spooned. He couldn't remember a night in his life he <em>hadn't</em> been spooned, actually. Tom always clutched him tightly to his chest, as if Harry would vanish, and Tom wouldn't be able to drag him back.</p><p>It was beginning to get a bit awkward, though, because Harry was 16 and had <em>dreams.</em> It was embarrassing to wake up with an arm wrapped tightly around him, rendering him unable to escape to the bathroom.</p><p><em>Fuck you, Tom.</em> Harry hissed inwardly. </p><p>As if hearing that, Tom dragged him closer, burying his face into Harry's messy locks. Harry heard a few muffled, sleepy snuffles.</p><p>
  <em>...Cute.</em>
</p><p>He was still annoyed about the spooning, though. Maybe Tom would allow him to use the other bedroom if he asked again.</p><p>The answer was a cheerful "<em>No</em>", as expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Basilisk pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, there are chicken eggs. And some toads. Part 1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Jazz hands*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After putting Harry to sleep, he slinked back out to check up on the eggs again. </p><p>He really didn't want more chickens running around. But Harry would notice if the eggs went missing. So what else could he do?</p><p>Something snapped in his mind. <em>Basilisks</em>. They were nice and deadly, useful, unlike the chickens. </p><p>"Accio toad," he whispered to the air, waving vaguely around the woods. </p><p>Ten toads pelted to him, slamming into his face as he landed on his bottom. He removed the..<em>wetness</em> from his body and selected two ugly toads that made no move since Tom dropped them onto the ground. </p><p>As the other toads hopped away, Tom was sticking the two on the eggs with a sticking charm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kushimani snippet 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ello</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's lower lip wobbled, green eyes teary. His ankle was throbbing painfully, and his palms ached from getting scraped on some pebbles when he fell.</p><p>He had been chasing after Chick-Bert and Big Bort, because they had escaped from under the fence easily, and had ran into the woods. Harry knew the woods got dark and scary at night, so he had ran after them to bring them back before dark. </p><p>He knew Tom would be angry at him. Tom always told him to stay in the yard, and never go past the fence. Tom didn't even like Harry going outside without him.</p><p>Harry sniffled, holding back whimpers. He had lost sight of the chickies a bit ago, and had started running faster, desperate.</p><p>Then, Harry's foot had gotten caught on something, and he had went tumbling to the ground. His ankle hurt too much to stand, so Harry had stayed there for the past five or so minutes, crying until the tears slowed to a stop.</p><p>Would Tom come find him? Or would he be so angry that Harry had disobeyed, that he wouldn't even care?</p><p>The thought brought on another wave of tears, and Harry started crying again.</p><p>
  <em>He wanted Tom.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>Tom set the wooden spoon on the saucer so that it wouldn't get the counter messy, and turned off the stove. He set the pot of soup on the back burner, and hurried towards the backdoor. </p><p><em>Something was wrong.</em> Terribly wrong.</p><p>He instantly noticed that Harry was nowhere in sight, and something Tom vaguely recognized to be <em>terror</em> settled in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>His Harry was gone.</em>
</p><p>Tom threw the door open, scanning the yard twice more to make sure Harry wasn't just hiding for some reason. Harry wasn't there. Nor were the two little demonic fluff-balls.</p><p>"Harry." He called, calmly at first. When he didn't get an answer, he called out louder, "Harry!"</p><p>
  <em>Nothing.</em>
</p><p>The leaves on the forest's trees seemed to rustle mockingly at him.</p><p>Tom easily slid over the fence, striding towards the woods. Harry was likely in there, as there were enough wards on the house to keep <em>Albus-fucking-Dumbledore</em> out, so no one could have snatched Harry away.</p><p>Therefore, Harry had <em>disobeyed</em> him, and entered the forest.</p><p>He was angry, and <em>terrified.</em> What if Harry was hurt? What if he had slipped off one of those cliffs Tom <em>knew</em> were on the edge of the woods after exploring for a bit, into the water below, never to be seen again? </p><p>The mere thought of never seeing Harry again sent him into a desperate panic.</p><p>"Harry! <em>Harry!</em>" He called, looking around. Harry couldn't have gotten too far, as Harry had only gone outside a bit ago, right? </p><p>Tom's eyes scanned everything in sight frantically, searching for even a clue as to Harry's whereabouts.</p><p>Then, there, on the ground, Tom saw the print that Harry's boots often left behind. A cartoon chicken face.</p><p>There was an entire trail of them, actually. Tom was in luck that it had rained yesterday, leaving the prints easily seen.</p><p>He followed them quickly, and almost paused when he saw the two damned fluff-balls, Chick-Bert and Big Bort, snuggled together for warmth by a tree. The tracks continued, though, so Tom continued to follow them with an obsessive focus.</p><p>Soft sobs met his ears, and he slowed to a stop, ears straining. Tom wasn't sure where they came from, but he knew it was <em>Harry.</em></p><p>"Harry!" He called, spinning slowly in a circle. He couldn't see Harry, and the tracks seemed to have ended, the dirt too tough there to leave any imprints.</p><hr/><p>"<em>Harry!</em>"</p><p>Harry jolted slightly, whimpering when his ankle throbbed in protest.</p><p>Tom had come looking for him. <em>Tom hadn't left him.</em></p><p>"Tom!" Harry cried, voice hoarse from crying. He attempted to move, but again, his ankle gave a sharp throb of pain.</p><p>"Darling, where are you? Come here." Tom said, and Harry could hear something in Tom's tone that made him a bit afraid. He pushed the feeling away, though.</p><p>"I-I can't. It hurts." Harry sniffled, rubbing his tears away with his sleeve. </p><p>He heard footsteps approach, and his head swerved in that direction. Tom's head was visible over the bush Harry had ran around earlier, right before he tripped.</p><p>"Harry..." Tom's eyes scanned Harry's form quickly, red orbs locking onto Harry's ankle. "What happened?"</p><p>Harry's lip started to wobble again. It hurt, and the chickies were gone, and <em>Tom had found him.</em></p><p>He began to cry, and Tom hurriedly rounded the bush, coming to kneel next to Harry. Warm hands cupped his cheeks as Harry squeezed his eyes shut, and he felt lips brushing his forehead.</p><p>"Oh, darling. I was so <em>worried.</em> Why did you run off?" Tom asked softly, and Harry sniffled, fingers coming up to grasp at Tom's robes.</p><p>"C-chickies ran off. Had to find them." He said weakly, eyes flitting away when Tom's soft look hardened.</p><p>Then, he heard a sigh, and Tom pressed another kiss to his brow. "They're both safe. I saw them earlier. They're sleeping." Tom soothed him, and Harry relaxed. They were okay...</p><p>"Now, tell me why you're hurt." Tom demanded, and Harry pressed his forehead to Tom's chest.</p><p>"Tripped." He mumbled, sniffling once more. </p><p>Tom sighed again. "Alright. Where does it hurt?"</p><p>"My ankle." Harry said, tensing when Tom shifted. He relaxed, though, when Tom only picked him up, careful not to jostle his ankle.</p><p>"Then, we need to get home. I'll heal you there." Tom murmured, and Harry melted against Tom, finally relaxing.</p><hr/><p>Tom lowered Harry onto the bed, chest tightening when Harry released a pained whimper at the action. </p><p>With a flick of his wand, Harry's boots were vanished, reappearing elsewhere in the house. Thankfully, their absence seemed to relieve Harry's pain instead of intensify it.</p><p>Harry's ankle was twisted, and swollen. Definitely sprained, but not extreme enough to need a doctor. Tom held back the anger blossoming in his chest; at himself, and Harry. He should have watched Harry closer, and Harry should not have disobeyed him. </p><p>Harry shifted, as if to look, but Tom pushed him back down gently. He knew Harry's limits, and seeing his own ankle twisted in such a way would make Harry panic. </p><p>He <em>could</em> numb Harry's leg with a charm, but Harry needed to learn that things like this would happen if he didn't stay near Tom.</p><p>With another wave of his wand, Harry's clothes were replaced by pajamas, and the dirt that had marred Harry's skin vanished. </p><p>"Darling, you've sprained your ankle. You'll need to stay in bed for a while." More than a <em>while,</em> if Tom had any say in it. And he did.</p><p>Harry just nodded solemnly, and Tom pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. He took one of the pillows from where it rested at the head of the bed, and raised Harry's leg, laying the pillow down where his foot had been. Tom settled harry's foot back down on it, and he ignored the pitiful whimper his actions elicited.</p><p>"I'll go get you an ice pack. <em>Stay there.</em>" Tom ordered, and left the room, leaving Harry in bed.</p><hr/><p>Harry silently allowed Tom to hold the ice pack to his leg, holding back his sniffles. It hurt, and he knew Tom was angry at him, but he was glad the chickies were safe in their coop now. </p><p>They were both silent, and after a long time, Tom pulled the ice pack away, and stood. "We'll ice it again in a few hours. Under no circumstances will you move. <em>Do you understand?</em>"</p><p>Harry nodded, eyes glued to the wall past Tom. He felt guilty. Tom was very, very mad, because Harry had disobeyed. He wouldn't do it again, Harry silently swore.</p><p>Harry watched Tom leave the room, and started counting how many items the room had to keep himself occupied, and to ignore the pain.</p><p>After a while, Tom returned with a bowl and spoon. Tom sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Harry's ankle. </p><p>"It's chicken soup." Tom elaborated when Harry sent it a questioning look. Harry nodded slowly, still not speaking. </p><p>He silently allowed Tom to feed him, not protesting even when he realized the soup was cold. Harry didn't mind if Tom gave him cold soup, because he had disobeyed. </p><p>After the soup was gone, Tom vanished it to the kitchen sink, and Harry watched as Tom walked around the bed, onto the more spacious side. Tom shuffled over to Harry, and Harry let Tom press soft kisses on his cheeks, even though he didn't deserve them. They made his tummy feel warm and happy.</p><p>"Do you understand why you can't leave the yard, now?" Tom murmured, and Harry nodded. He felt Tom press another kiss to his cheek. "Good, darling. I'll make you treacle tart later."</p><p>Harry finally perked up, eyes wide. His lips automatically curled in a smile.</p><p>He heard Tom snort, and an arm wrapped tightly around his middle. He felt Tom's forehead press to Harry's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Harry said softly.</p><p>"I know." Tom replied, and Harry took that to mean "I<em> forgive you</em>".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>